In Every Age
by Rosalind1776
Summary: Luna Lovegood-Scamander, editor-in-chief of the Quibbler, interviews an prospective reporter.  He is...certainly one of a kind.


A/N: I do not own any of these characters…only my attempt to combine their endearing idiosyncrasies. And my execrable French.

"Mum," Lysander called, "There's someone here to see you."

Luna Lovegood-Scamander turned from her half-finished cover design and crossed to the door. "Send him up, dear!"

A few moments later, Luna heard the scraping of footsteps up the stairs, followed by a soft rap on her office door. "Come in. You must be-" she glanced at the application she had received several weeks ago, "Monsieur Prouvaire? Erm…Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien, Madame. But English is fine. And please, call me Jehan," the young man replied.

"Very well, Jehan, please take a seat." Jehan looked around the cluttered room for a moment before clearing off a rather rickety wooden chair and proceeding to sit in it with his legs straddling the back. He brushed his dark curls out of his face with an ink-stained hand. Luna rather liked him already.

"Tell me about yourself," Luna said, settling back into her own chair with the accompanying clattering of her various jewelry (which featured, among other things, butterbeer caps, and around her neck, an old coin, about the size of a galleon, with the numbers 5-7-1998 on the edge).

"I was very young at the end of the Second Wizarding War, but one of my friends at Beauxbatons, the healer David Combeferre-"

Luna vaguely recognized the name, Combeferre had given a lecture at Saint Mungo's not long ago.

"His family had extensive connections, and he entered a correspondence with Fleur Delacour and her husband. To say that my friends and I are in awe of what you and the others achieved is an understatement. To face death and continue with bravery, friendship, fighting for truth and justice and the eternal, l'aviner et Dieu-one or the other…or both, perhaps, are they really so different? C'est incroyable…" Jehan broke off, face flushed, and immediately bowed his head, his long hair falling in front of his face like a curtain. "Je suis désolé, Madame…I apologize. It is only…I am so inspired by what you all did…and what you still do! Many of the others are in the British ministry, are they not? My friend Damien Bahorel has a particular fondness for Mrs. Potter. He was quoting her Daily Prophet articles all through the last World Cup. It was "Ginny Potter" this and "Ginny Potter" that…and of course, most of the predictions were accurate…I think. I am not much for sport."

"What do you enjoy, Jehan?"

"I write, Madame. Mostly poetry…mediocre at best, I assure you, but while my other friends took interest in other parts of the story of the fall of Voldemort-Julien was focused on the Deathly Hallows, of course, and the resistance movement itself, Alexandre admires Mrs. Weasley's work with the House Elves-"

"And you, Jehan?" Luna prodded.

"Yes, of course. What stood out to me is how the Quibbler wrote the things the other publications wouldn't dare to print. The dedication to truth in the War, and the enchanting variety of coverage before and since. I would be honored if you would consider me as a contributor on occasion-"

"I have already made my decision," Luna said quietly. Jehan froze in expectation of her reply.

"I think you would be the perfect foreign correspondent."

Jehan's face positively lit up, and he jumped to his feet. "Thank you, Madame!" He seized Luna's hand and kissed it. "You will not regret this. What shall I work on for my first assignment?"

"The twenty-fifth anniversary of Independence is approaching…perhaps a piece about you and your friends? Whatever format you like, poems and all."  
Jehan took his leave, and a few months later, the Quibbler featured a column titled "A Group That Hopes to Become Historic," detailing the young Frenchmen and their crusade for social justice, with many anecdotes typical to the Quibbler (including an incident which Jehan's friends procured for him what they thought was a lobster, and turned out to be a Malaclaw, causing one to have a terrible spurt of luck, and the other, a hypochondriac, to have several mild panic attacks).

The column became one of the most popular features; the last Luna heard, someone was looking to work those boys into a novel.


End file.
